


Sleeping

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: The Wraith and the Girl [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: Late nights working on a plan of world domination to destroy your enemies can really tire a girl out, you know?





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Fallen here. I was given "sleep" as a prompt so I wrote this very small and quick fic.  
> Yes, this is in the same random half-AU I made with my friend Foxxie.

"You could... jus' have a group use the tunnels, y'know? So they think you're there..." She smiled, sleeping point on the map in front of them. "And then, boom! You're in front of them." Her words slurred as she sleepily leaned against the wraith, eyes practically closed now. She yawned and smiled, "They won't know what hit 'em..." She giggled lightly.

He stared down at her for a moment before snorting, shaking his head. "Force them to separate into two groups, then divide and conquer. He mused, staring down at the map and blueprints on the coffee table. He slung one arm across the top of the couch, leaning back to glance back at the girl before returning to the blueprints. "... It's a very basic plan." 

She nodded against him, yawning again. He could easily tell she was barely staying awake to talk to him. "They're gonna over... Over'stimate you." She babbled, "So they'll plan for something big... And then you'll just come in with something boring and fuck 'em up!" She sounded almost delirious, eyes close as she spoke. 

He frowned, nudging her lightly. "Watch your fucking language. You're eleven." The scold was very much a teasing one; he's pretty sure he had no right to correct her on her language. 

She snorted, "I'm cute, so it's okay..." She sighed, lifting her legs to curl up against him. She settled into soft breathing, leaving the room silent once again. 

Reaper sighed, staring down at her. She was sleeping soundly now, one hand loosely gripping his clothes. He huffed and looked back down at the coffee table, scowling down at the papers and blueprints strewn about beside a lukewarm mug of half-drunk hot chocolate. It'd be another late night, hashing out a plan he knew Sombra wouldn't follow anyways. His mind was just not on the work, though. His mind wasn't really on anything at that moment. 

His thoughts drifted, ghosting over hundreds of things buzzing away in his mind, but they wouldn't stick to anything in particular. 

Eventually, he resided to leaning back and closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep; his body wouldn't let him, but he didn't really care. The lights were still on in the small living room. He'd never actually gotten a bed- Mary never complained about sleeping on the couch, so he was sure it was fine. He huffed out a breath and cracked his eyes, lifting his head to look back at the coffee table once again.

He needed to get this done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts;  
> I headcanon that Reaper can no longer actually sleep. He'll try, but it never works. He just stares up at the ceiling for hours. It frustrates him to no end, and his apartment doesn't even have an actual bed- Mary sleeps on the couch. 
> 
> Mary is very chill about Reaper's line of work, since she's only ever really been around murderers and terrorists for a whole lot of her life. On the flip side, she has a very hard time dealing with people who are "normal". Jesse says normal is overrated.
> 
> I don't go into very much detail, but Reaper has a hole on the side of his face and usually 3 to 4 eyes. They move, sometimes. Mary tried to poke them, once.


End file.
